


A Yaksha & Therion

by raikuto



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raikuto/pseuds/raikuto
Summary: The Lord of Calamity and a Rangetsu Daemon go for a walk...





	A Yaksha & Therion

**Author's Note:**

> This vignette is for an online friend. This may inspire me to write more short stories of the relationships among my favorite fictional shippings.
> 
> Other than for my friend, I wrote this after realizing that Velvet shares the same seiyuu as Makoto Niijima (Persona 5) and Taki Tooru (Natsume Yuujinchou anime).
> 
> Also, I'm more of a Rokurou x Eleanor person.

We’ll be approaching Artorius’ throne soon. As the Lord of Calamity, there was a mutual vow between us to settle things and set the world in motion from the fates tying us down. Arthur lost my sister Celica, his beloved. Whereas not only did I lose my family, but some of my humanity as well **[1]**. Soon I’ll--

thud

What the? Snapped out of my thoughts, I was dragged down with Rokurou as he fell. It wasn’t long until my eyes darted around to the source of the incident. A rock. A damn rock!

“Pfft! Hahaha!” Rokurou lets out a guttural laugh.

Argh… I was reminded that Rokurou and I walked hand in hand after scouting the roads for potential Daemons threats. The reason being that if I let him loose, that he’ll corrupt the hearts of children. His hands were roughed up and calloused from sword handling. I swear it’s like…

“You have a sword fetish or something.” I say as I pull my hand away from his.

“Hey. It was you that wanted to keep me in check and ultimately decided us holding hands was the best way to go about it.”

I didn’t say a thing for a short while. He then playfully adds, “What. Do you hate me now?” His smirk oh so blatant.

“Sigh. I’m a bit too occupied for that right now.” My reply was straight.

Right. All this time while keeping the kids back in town safe, my mind wanders back to the imminent encounter with Artorius.

Rokurou exudes this quiet aura before going, “Thinking about the Shepard again?”

“Yeah…” His perceptiveness is grateful when it counts. Why can’t he be like this all the time?

“Mmm.” Rokurou just sits there, making no effort to get up after tripping on the rock. The sight of his indifference makes me boil a bit. And it shows.

“Well, let’s get moving already. The more we linger…” He cuts me off.

“Velvet, do you know what you’re going to do?”

“You really want to know?” My glare noticeable in his eyes. It’s clear that my concerns are of greater importance than… this.

“Really.” Well, damn his insistence.

“Sigh. The truth is, I’m tired. Tired of fighting my conscience and Artorius’ reasoning. But I have to do this.” I begin to stand.

“Wow. I expected something more dramatic.”

“You know what? I don’t have time for this.”

“Velvet. I can sense that you’re angry. Putting blame on the Shepard won’t change what happened.” He paused for a moment before he continued, “Besides, I said I wouldn’t leave your side. I’ll fight him too, blade to blade!”

My fury subsides and a scowl grows in its place.

“Oh come on. The only rock on the road and you had to trip on it!”

“Haha!” He had the gall to laugh at his own stupidity. But he does have a point. Hating Arthur is exhausting. And with everyone else here, I wouldn’t want to take on much more of it than I already have myself. It’s as if…

“You know I’m here to share your burden. Right? And not because either of us is no longer human or that we’ll be having an awesome sword battle with the Shepard…” Okay I’m seriously not having more of his sword talk.

“Just please, say whatever the hell you mean.”

“Trust me.” The finality in his words was accompanied by his serious expression.

“…”

Having not said a thing, Rokurou begins to stand and interlocks his fingers with mine. Without thinking I accept his gesture and give his hand an affirming squeeze.

It’s been ages since I had someone who didn’t push their expectations on me like Niko did **[2]**. I wouldn’t have wished anyone to be tangled in my mess. Him being here is enough to overwhelm me with emotions I thought wouldn’t be present within. My mirth creeps up to my face, plastering a smile.

“I’m doing this so you wouldn’t corrupt the children.”

“Oh so you do hate me.” He had warmth to his words and not the usual teasing.

“… Moron.”

At the end of the day, the children were happy to see the Yaksha and Therion having driven away the onslaught of Daemons that threatens to plague the town.

Damn that rock.

**Author's Note:**

> **[1]: Velvet lost her sense of taste. Can’t even savor the tartness of apples.**   
>  **[2]: Niko was Velvet’s childhood friend back in Aball Village.**


End file.
